life_after_people_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Raymond James Stadium
Raymond James Stadium is a multisport arena located in Tampa, Florida and home to the NFL's Buccanners and the XFL's Vipers. Without people, how long will the New Sombrero last? 1 Day After People The weekly masses of football fans no longer enter the plaza. No staff and players are around to play on the field or fire the cannons and raise the flags on the pirate ship. Now with power failing in the United States, the stadium will no longer send out the Sunday Night Lights 1 Week After People Animals have found their way into the stadium and into the concession stands. Birds have started to nest in the stands and lights, Some finding their homes between the pillars and corners of the stadium's jumbotrons 5 Weeks After People The Bermuda Grass has overgrown the field, a severe windstorm rips away the sails of the pirate ship. The wooden facade of the storefronts start to rot and peel away 6 Months After People The field has is starting to collect water due to massive rainstorms, the electric drainage systems having failed 6 months earlier. The store fronts fall forward, the rotted frames exposeing the true concrete frame underneath. The animatronic parrot that sits behind the stern of the pirate ship is reduced to a metallic skeleton 1 Year After People The parrot is sheared off its perch by a catagory 1 hurricane 5 Years After People The field is now a stagnant pond. Local reptiles and amphibians colonize it. 10 Years After People The jumbotron at the south endzone is on its last legs.The multiple, concrete covered, thin rebars that connected the giant structure to the frame have rusted and are now very weakened. A catagory 3 hurricane blows in from the Carribean, first blowing out the screen's glass and then, due to the severly rusted rebar and cracked concrete send the massive structure into the Plaza below 15 Years After People The cealings of the shops cave in due to severe water damage 25 Years After People The famous pirate ship of Raymond James Stadium is under attack. Rain and plant life have degraded the concrete and steel that makes up the pirate ship. The sails that proudy displayed Buccaneer symbols were torn away years ago, leaving the steel posts that once held them. However, the posts remain standing, for now 30 Years After People The luxary boxes that once held 100s of rich sports enthusiasts are now anything but luxurious. Their windows have been blown out by hurricanes, their steel corroding and bending. The connections to the stadium fail, sending the boxes to the seats below 50 Years After People Time has ran out for the Raymond James Stadium Pirate Ship. Years of corrosion have severly weakened the reinforced concrete, wearing away the base support of the masts. The deck of the ship has caved in and the cannons that onced fired lively are now giant rusted tubes. The masts finally give way, crashing into the remaining walls of the stores below 75 Years After People The massive LED lights that once lit up the field are on the brink of collapse. These lights that once gave the spotlight to the 53 men of both teams are now in the spotlight of the collapse of Florida's most unique sports venue. The concrete and rebar that connected to the upper decks snap, sending the lights crashing onto the seats of the upper decks, sliding off into the pond below. Where one set of lights go, the next ones follow 100 Years After People Raymond James Stadium is now Raymond James Lake. Major flooding from hurricanes and rising sea levels all around the coasts of Florida have flooded cities in over 30 feet of water, seeping into the stadium, creating a bowl of water, 125 Years After People The upper decks of the stadium are failing. The massive weight of them have strained the steel and concrete. The bases or the decks crack and split, sending them sliding into the stadium's new lake 150 Years After People The Tampa Bay area is about to sink into the ground. The entire was created by a massive sinkhole thousands of years ago, which are created by massive underground caves collapsing. Tampa Bay's sinkhole is slowly expanding. It is only a matter of time before it reaches whatever is left of the stadium 275 Years After People Raymond James Stadium is now on the brink of collapse. Almost 3 centuries of neglect have wreaked its havoc on the structure, and the expanding sinkhole is about to swallow the stadium. With the massive weight of the concrete and steel does not help it stay above the waterline. The underground cave collapses in on itself, taking what is left of the stadium with it. = Category:Stadiums Category:USA Category:Florida Category:Attacked by floods Category:Attacked by storms Category:Attacked by hurricanes Category:Sports